


One Photograph

by vsnow



Series: Grindeldore One-Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: Albus shows Gellert the family album.





	One Photograph

_**A/N:** A continuation of a short, very short, story I had written._

_I should have mentioned before more explicitly. In my stories I always write both Gellert and Albus being of age. Their true ages were something that I knew in the back of my head but kind of didn’t want to think about it._

**_Happy New Year!_ **

* * *

 

Albus and Gellert were looking through the Dumbledore family album. Gellert, in truth, was only partly paying attention. Albus would say “This is my Aunt-“ and a name that Gellert immediately forgot.

It went on like this for some time. That was until Albus turned the page. On this particular page there was a photo that caught Gellert’s eye. In one photograph Gellert recognized Ariana posing formally and alone. The other photograph held Albus, but he was not alone, he was with another young man.

The photo piqued his interest and Gellert waited patiently for Albus’ explanation. But it never came, “You should know these.” Albus simply glossed over, moving to turn the page.

“Who is this in the photo with you?” Gellert asked, stopping him to point at the unfamiliar character. The mysterious young man had an arm wrapped around the Dumbledore’s shoulders, both appeared to be laughing. They were close, but somehow Gellert knew the two were not blood. It was the way Albus’ eyes twinkled as he snuck a glance at the other man. Gellert knew that look well, it was the look Albus gave him when…

He felt something rise within him as he continued to look at the moving image.

Albus did not seem to notice, “Oh, Elphias, my closest friend.” He smiled happily, memories flooding him, “We were set to take a grand tour together after graduation. Did I really never tell you about him?” He asked with surprise. After all Elphias had been a major part of his life. His first true lifelong friend. It was then the thought occurred to him, “You know if life had played out differently, you and I would have never met…can you imagine?”

Little did he know, Gellert already was.

The blond found himself inspecting the strange new man.

Albus attempted to flip the page when he realized, Gellert had not moved. He looked over at the other with concern. Was he even blinking? “Gellert?” Albus asked.

“He looks like an idiot.” The blond said flatly.

The statement caught Albus completely off-guard, “Gellert! Don’t say that!”

 

“How can I not. If he looks like an idiot then he is an idiot.  But if it bothers you so to hear, then I will say he is -” Gellert looked into the air as though the words he was looking for would be hidden there. But he could not find it, “I don’t care for him.”

Albus let out a small laugh, “But you’ve never met him. He’s a great man, truly.”

The words did not seem to change Gellert’s perception as he continued to sneer at the photograph.

It was then that Albus realized the other’s true inner turmoil. It caused a sadistically giddy feeling to awaken within him. Albus shifted closer to this friend taking sure to manage his voice, just so, as he spoke, “Elphias was and still is a dear friend. When we were in school I would have liked to spend every hour with him. And we did. Unfortunately he was never my roommate, and Hogwarts has a curfew you see. Luckily we had a bit of a rebellious streak. He often had nightmares, they started his first year but surprisingly he could never rid himself of them. I suspected they were due to Dragon pox. Because of this I would often open my bed to him.” He smiled at the irritation he saw on the other’s face, it somehow gave him joy to see the unspoken feeling eat away at him. He sealed Gellert’s coffin with a lie, “It was a bit of an inconvenience at first, but by our last year I was more than willing. In fact, I think I should say that we were well known lovers. My first…love.” He took his time to specify, wishing to sound as suggestively vague as possible.

Albus and Gellert had spent much time together. They had shared dreams, plans, and passion. He could not explain but the two, though different to be sure, felt like the same person. Despite their intentions to share the future together and physical intimacies, moments Gellert often instigated, the blond was still very willing to look him in the eye and call him ‘friend’.  

Because of this, Albus teased at Gellert’s current state.

Jealousy.

Gellert knew that speaking out would mean a confession of his feelings.

There was only one issue…

He did not exactly know what those feelings were. Gellert had never been what others would call ‘romantic’.

Did he want the other by his side as they changed the world?

Yes.

Was he in awe at the other’s magical and intellectual prowess?

Yes.

Did he take delight their physical encounters?

Yes.

But did he wish to stay with the other man after, to indulge him in his cuddles?

No.

Did he wish to walk hand and hand with him through the streets?

No.

Did he wish to court him, to go out on pointless excursions or gently whisper words of love?

No.

So did he love Albus?

He knew the answer.

It was undeniable that he cared for him. The two simply “loved” differently.

“Really.” Gellert’s voice came out short.

“Oh yes~” Albus teased, speaking as suggestively as possible, “He owled me lately actually. He will be stopping by not long from now. I wonder if he will decide to stay for a time. He is always welcome of course. When he comes I wonder where he should stay, we have very limited space and it would be rude place him in an inn. We already know my bed is big enough for two, so-”

Gellert gritted his teeth, “Are you enjoy this?” Sharp eyes turned to Albus.

“Enjoying what?” Albus asked innocently, but he was finding it hard to swallow.

Gellert took a deep breath, to steady his emotions. “I forget sometimes that we two of the same mind…” Gellert took a deep breath, calming his emotions, “To be truthful, if it were me, I would do the same to you.” He leaned ever closer, Gellert had never understood the concept of personal space.

An intimidation tactic? Albus was not sure.

With care, Gellert shut the album. His time looking at the old was over. He wanted to focus on the new.

“Gellert?” Albus watched his friend stand, gathering his things to leave, “Where are you going?”

“Back to Auntie’s house.”

“Why?”

Albus did not receive a reply.

 _You are always in a good position when they need you more than you need them._ The thought ran though Gellert’s mind.

“Gellert?” He heard distress in the Dumbledore’s voice, “Please stay.”

A hand reached for his own, but it swung out of reach as he walked to the front door.

Gellert reached for the door handle when a figure swiftly blocked his path.

“Talk to me.” Albus stood, back pressed against a still unopened door, “I was to get a rise out of you.” He spoke the truth, “Elphias is a friend, and always has been. Obviously I do not feel for him the way I do for you.”

Gellert lowered his hand, content to listen to the other’s confession.

“I liked seeing you jealous.” Albus admitted, eyes searching the other’s in hopes of finding understanding, “Forgive me.”

“So you say that you would enjoy seeing me sad… in pain?” Gellert questioned, “This is new. What would make you think that I don’t desire you by my side, that I would wish to see you happily paired with another?”

Albus attempted to deny, but realized that is exactly what he had done. Instead he said, “I enjoy seeing those fleeting moments that confirm to me that you return any of my feelings at all.”

Gellert opened his mouth to speak but Albus cut him off, somehow knowing exactly what the other meant to say, “Anything other than physical.” Albus clarified, and it seemed to be a correct guess as Gellert closed his mouth.

The two stood there. Nothing between them but deathly quiet.

“I can offer you my passion and commitment, but I cannot give you the type of intimacy you seek.” The words were clear. Gellert had never tried to hide this fact, “If that is not enough-“

“Take a photo with me? Just one.” Albus quickly asked. Somehow feeling that the single act would be enough for him, “Please. You don’t even have to stand near me, hold my hand… or even smile.”

Gellert contemplated the stipulation. “Only if you replace it with that god awful one.” He seemed to joke, but deep down he felt as though he was bargaining.

“That was my intention.”


End file.
